Late Intrusion
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Rygdea interupts Cid's sleep one night for a little fun.


Rygdea/Cid Raines-FF13-**Warning-Yaoi-The events meeting up to when he meets Snow :3**

It was late in the night; Cid was just getting ready to head onto bed. Before turning to turn his bed side lap off, a familiar man walked through his bed room door. '' Hey doll. '' He greeted with a smirk before kicking off his shoes onto Cid's floor. Cid narrowed his eyes with a sigh. '' If you have a reason to be in here, make it quick I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Baby sitting L,Cie's isn't as much fun as you- '' Rygdea just staring upon him as he listened to the man, Cid cut himself short seeing he was just talking to himself. Rygdea chuckled and ran a hand through Cid's black locks, making the dark headed man brush off his gesture and confront the man. '' May I ask you to leave Rygdea? I am terribly tired- '' the man not even listening to Cid's words, he wrapped his arms around Cid's form and pushed him onto his back. '' Let's have sex. '' Rygdea purred as he kissed at Cid's neck. The dark headed man grunted. '' You're heavy get off…'' Rygdea moved off and begun to undress. Cid just watched silently with a slight glare. '' Didn't I state I have business to attend to tomorrow? I don't have time to be doing this Rygdea- '' Rygdea ignoring his whines he began removing Cid's sleep shirt, as he pushed his form back onto the bed. He spreaded the fabric apart and stared down at Cid's hard nipples with a lick of his lips. '' Aw yes. '' He moaned before leaning in and sucking them, making Cid gasp out. '' A-Ah…Rygdea stop…not so h-hard there…Mmm…'' Rygdea giggled onto his form, sending a rumbling sensation through Cid's body. Rygdea then lent his tongue up towards Cid's neck and sucked softly. '' You want to suck my cock doll? '' He asked against his form. Cid blushed lightly but tried his best to hide it. Rygdea snickered at the silenced commander, and lent up on his knees to undo his pants. He lured out his cock out of his tight underwear, and held it up for Cid to suck. '' Come on now, don't be actin shy. '' Cid narrowed his eyes upon Rygdea's mocking; he then lured towards the man and got on his knees as he moved for Rygdea's cock. He licked the man's tip lightly as he rolled in into his mouth before bringing it down his throat. Rygdea moaned. '' Aw there you go, take it all the way down. '' He breathed out as he grasped Cid around the head and held him closely. Cid then begun sucking smoothly, making the man groan and moan from the oral sex. Cid moaned onto the man's shaft slightly as he begun to suck even harder on Rygdea's thick cock. Rygdea tightened his grip into Cid's hair, as the young man continued to suck. '' Ah…Mm…I'm almost there…yes, Mm! '' Cid moved his hands towards Rygdea's weeping penis and rolled his pink tongue around the man's tip, tempting for the man to cum. Rygdea bit back on a grunt and arched his back as he prepared to cum onto his commanders face. '' Ahhhh…Cid! '' He came hard, spurting his hot seed onto the dark headed man making Cid cough as some of the liquid entered his mouth. Rygdea slowed his breathing and looked up into Cid's dark eyes. Cid wiped his mouth and layed back onto the bed with a sigh. Rygdea grinned and flopped down onto his form with a soft thud. '' Damn you give the best head…'' He muttered as he brushed his lips against Cid's. Cid keeping silent he kissed Rygdea softly, leading to a deep kiss. They kissed sloppily, Rygdea's tongue entering Cid's hot mouth. He ruptured it against the other man's sending saliva down from Cid's mouth, as Rygdea released a string of saliva ran from his lips from the action. Cid's pants not have being removed, Rygdea toyed with them kindly. He rubbed his nimble fingers against the budge of Cid's sleep pants with a chuckle. '' Getting excited Mm Cid? '' He mocked as he pocked it lightly, making Cid narrow his dark orbs. '' Stop toying with me…'' He spoke up with a groan. Rygdea then moved his hands towards the rims of Cid's pants and pulled them down with a yank making the man's penis spring from its cage. Rygdea chuckle softly and gave the man smooth strokes on his penis, making Cid flush a pink against his cheeks with a moan. Rygdea snickered and rose up the man's legs to rest upon his waist. He toyed with Cid's twitching as hole playfully, making the man squirm. '' Lube…get the lube. '' He pleaded out. Rygdea then fumbled into Cid's dresser drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He poured a heavy amount onto his hands and begun to lather his cock. Cid watched in amusement as the other man touched himself in the liquid, making him even more aroused. He bit down onto his lower lip in anticipation. Rygdea then smirked and slowly slid his cock up Cid's ass hole, making the man release a moan. He soon then began thrusting into the male. '' Ah! Ah! Ahh! '' Rygdea held onto Cid's hips firmly as he thrusted, making Cid's cock shake wildly as he did so. '' This is g-great…Hah! Hah! Hah! Faster…'' He breathed out. Rygdea obeyed. '' Aggh! Ahh! '' Rygdea smirked slightly and spreaded Cid's thighs farther. '' Ahhh! '' He bit back on a loud moan as he trembled underneath Rygdea's form. '' Calm down…'' Rygdea ordered before starting once more. Cid nodded still trembling he tried to calm himself down before he came too soon. Rygdea then began thrusting slowly. '' Ah...Ah…Hah! '' Cid clenched his hands into the sheets firmly as the man thrusted faster and faster inside of him. '' Ahh! Ah! Ahh! Rygdea! R-Rygdea! '' He was on the brink of Cumming; Rygdea smirked deviously and clenched Cid around the shaft tightly, making Cid gasp out a groan. '' No…Let go…Hah! Ah! Let go! ~ '' Rygdea narrowed his eyes. '' Hold it in…'' He ordered. Cid bit down onto his lower lip firmly as he tried to do just that. '' No…R-Rygdea…R-Rygdea…It f-feel's too good…HAH! Ahh! Ah! Ahh! '' He came into Rygdea's palm as Rygdea then came as well, flooding it into Cid's ass with a grunt. Cid trembled heavily as he came; he spurted it in jets onto the man's form as he then collapsed back limply and slowed his breathing. Rygdea then rested onto his form gently and rested onto him. '' Wanna go again babe? '' He breathed out. Cid still recovering he shook his head. '' I need to get some sleep so I can get up tomorrow and- '' Rygdea held him by the wrist firmly and gave him a slight indifferent stare. '' You're always so stiff and tight…you need to relax. '' Cid thought on this and sighed.

'' Alright let's go again. '' He spoke up. Rygdea smirked and layed back onto the head board next to Cid and motioned a hand for him to come close. '' Lower down, I'm gonna make you bounce. '' He stated with a cheesy grin. Cid blushed lightly and moved onto Rygdea's lap. Rygdea then lifted Cid's hips up onto his pelvis and lowered him down making Cid muffle a moan. Rygdea chuckled. '' You really like this don't you? '' Cid was silent; he held onto Rygdea's form firmly and rested his head into the nap of the man's neck. Rygdea smirked upon this. '' Can I move now? '' Cid nodded. Rygdea then begun to thrust, making Cid squeak softly. '' A-Ah…'' Rygdea shifted Cid's body from his form and stared down upon his bouncing cock. '' I want to see it bounce. '' Cid blushed lightly. Rygdea continued to thrust. '' Ah! Ah! Mm! Hah! '' Cid squirmed onto his lap as he did so. Rygdea kissed him lightly onto the lips, stopping to kiss him. '' You feel so hot…'' He breathed as he moaned onto Cid's lips. Cid kissed him back smoothly, Rygdea clenched onto his hips firmly once more. '' Try not to get overwhelmed so quickly…that's why you cum so fast- '' Cid glared slightly with his dark eyes. '' Maybe if you didn't do it so good…maybe I wouldn't cum so fast ever thought of that? '' Rygdea narrowed his eyes. '' I'll go slower than. '' He then begun to thrust slow, making Cid shiver in enjoyment. '' Mmm…'' Rygdea grinned and fuddled Cid's erected cock. '' You just really love my cock. '' He stated. Cid squirmed under his touch as he touched him. '' Oh…Rygdea…Ahh! '' Rygdea pinched his tip slightly, making precum lather into the man's palm. '' Damn…'' Rygdea muttered. Cid gave Rygdea a slight glare with his flushed expression. '' Stop toying me…'' He repeated for the second time that night. Rygdea chuckled. '' Maybe I like toying with you? '' He mocked as he churned one of the man's nipples in one of his fingers. Cid groaned. '' Thrusting and…toying with me like this…I'll cum so quickly….R-Rygdea…'' Rygdea snickered upon his words and continued to do so. '' A-Ahh! Hah! Hah! Ah! ~ '' Rygdea grinned. '' You're so cute. '' Cid grunted upon this compliment as the man continued to toy with him. He bit back on a moan and arched his back. '' No…Ah! So quickly! Hah! Rygdea! RYGDEA! Ahhh! '' He came onto the man roughly as he trembled onto Rygdea's form. Rygdea then pushed him on his back, making Cid hit the bed with a thud. Cid then smirked and begun to thrust from there, Cid still trembling he gasped out as he did so. '' No stop! Hah! Rygdea! '' The man clenched his fist into the bed firmly, as the man thrusted quick. '' Rygdea! Oh! Hah! '' The man moaning by each thrust he could feel his cock roar back into an erection as Rygdea pounded him into the very sheets themselves. '' I'm almost there, hold on. '' Cid gasped and bit down onto his lower lip as he arched his back once more from the ecstasy. '' Rygdea stared down with a grin, as the man spasmed. '' Agggh! Ahh! Rygdea! Aghh! '' He came once more with a scream as Rygdea came inside of him as well. He collapsed down onto the young man's chest with a thud, the room went silent. The only noise noticeable in the dim room was there heavy breathing and there soon calm breaths.

It was morning came, Cid layed beneath a heavy body. He groaned and stared into the light of his bedroom, the bright light piercing his dark eyes. He then focused his eyes on the man ontop of him and narrowed his eyes. '' Rygdea? '' Rygdea groaned and rose an eyebrow. '' What? '' He muttered. Cid pushed the man off, and rose from his spot on the bed and held his head in pain. '' What happened? '' Rygdea snickered, still pretty much groggy he muttered out some nonsense Cid couldn't quite catch. Cid glanced at the clock beside his bedside and gasped. '' Holy Shiva! Oh no oh no! '' He hurried to his feet and begun to make his way towards the shower. Rygdea grunted and followed behind his panicked commander. They met in the bathroom; Rygdea rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust to the light of the room. '' What are you doing now? - '' Cid shifted Rygdea a quick glare but didn't quite enough time to explain. Rygdea followed in behind him in the shower lazily, but Cid didn't seem to welcome the company. Rygdea wrapped his muscular arms around Cid's frame with a yawn, but Cid shoved him away. '' Stop that! Thanks to you I'm going to be late! - '' Cid chuckled and rested his head against Cid's shoulder. '' I'm sorry, forgive me? '' Cid fumed. '' Very funny, I am suppose to be giving an important announcement in 5 minutes and- '' Rygdea yawned seeing Cid was being a bore. '' Calm down will you? Just because you're late doesn't mean it's the end of Cocoon- '' Cid grunted and decided to ignore him, he handed a brush towards Rygdea. '' At least be helpful. '' Rygdea grinned and begun brushing the male's back.

Fang tapped her heels onto the ships floor, as she shook her head impatiently. '' What in Gaia's name is taking him so long? '' Soon Rygdea and Cid entered the hall to meet Fang and one of the L,Cie. Cid smiled lightly and bowed. '' I'm sorry for the wait. '' Rygdea smirked and waved towards Fang playfully, receiving a snarl from her. Cid then focused his eyes upon Snow. '' Welcome, Snow. ''

**The End**


End file.
